


Dispárame

by Zxhir



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Guns, LGBTQ, Maca - Freeform, One Shot, Sex, Sexual Tension, Van scene, Vis a Vis, Vis a Vis: El oasis, Zule - Freeform, caravan - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxhir/pseuds/Zxhir
Summary: “Well, you don’t know what I’m like... whether it’s with a gun or in bed, or with everything else that you ain’t involved in.” She states, not a single trace of amusement in her tone,.“In bed?” Zulema repeats, amusement evident on her face, “You’re almost making me curious..!”
Relationships: Zurena - Relationship
Comments: 28
Kudos: 214





	Dispárame

Encouraged by the wind, black strands of hair tickles Macarena’s cheek as the two stand side by side while taking a moment to breathe. A caravan only holds so much air and fresh air is essential, especially since heated arguments are common in this one. Knives thrown at cabinets and gunshots fired into walls will make anyone’s breathing accelerate and need for oxygen increase. 

Zulema pulls her hood over her head while her gaze reaches for the horizon. Sometimes Macarena wonders what goes through her head, quite often actually, but not tonight. Tonight they share the same thoughts, about the same thing they argued about earlier outside the caravan. 

Death. 

It was something they never discussed; something they knew would happen to the both of them at some point, but the fact that it probably had to happen sooner rather than later was something neither of them had the guts to mention. Until earlier this day. 

Maca had reminded Zulema of that if the police were to get to them, if there were to be any signs of someone being onto them, Zulema would kill her. Going back to prison was not an option for either of them, yet the brunette had hesitated. She confronted her with questions like, “When did we agree to this? This is something you’ve decided all on your own.” and “Why me? Why not the other way around if it’s such an easy task in that little blonde head of yours, _tonta_?”. Maca repeated all the reasons why this was the best option and reminded her of that she was the one to suggest this in the first place. 

“Yes, but not that _I_ were to kill _you._ ” She argues and Maca frowns,

“Why not?” She asks, head slightly tilted in confusion now. Wasn’t this what she had wanted for as long as they had known each other? 

“Because—“ Zulema gestures with her hands in frustration, “Perhaps I want to go first? What gives you the privilege to decide who kills who?” 

“I thought you _wanted_ to kill me. I thought you had always longed for it, Zulema.” The blonde takes a step closer and the woman in front of her blinks nervously.

“Yes,” She snaps inconveniently, “Yes, but I didn’t really dream of killing you to _save_ you. Where’s the fun in that..?” She sneers before lighting a cigarette in an attempt to calm her own nerves.

“This is not about fun. I’m sorry you don’t get to execute me the way you fantasized, blood everywhere and, well... I don’t know, in yellow pajamas. But I need you to do this.”

_**BAM** _

A bullet penetrates the facade of the caravan, leaving a smoking hole in the side and bright, wide eyes staring at it.

“No,” The brunette states, her tone dark and dangerous, “I don’t owe you shit. Do it yourself!” She grumbles and shoves the muzzle of the gun into the front of her pants. Just when she turns around to enter the trailer, thinking she has won the argument, Maca throws one last punch below said belt,

“A promise is a promise.”

The other woman stops in her steps. She turns around slowly and Maca’s hands curl into fists, knowing she’s probably going to have to use them to defend herself for what she just said. Dark eyes lock with hers but instead of attacking her with claws and teeth like you’d expect Zulema to do, she just scoffs with a wicked smirk adorning her face before she enters the caravan, slams the door and leaves Maca staring at it.

The blonde takes a deep breath. The last robbery they did together took place just one day ago. Chances that they wake up with police forces surrounding them tomorrow morning are not minimal in all honesty and to prevent ending up behind bars once again, they need to make a decision. 

Music suddenly starts playing behind the door the volume raises drastically before Maca even has a chance to confront her. It’s intentional, of course. Macarena sighs loudly. She isn’t gonna make it that easy for her. The brunette is used to winning but she isn’t gonna win this time. She refuses to let her gamble with her life as if no other life matters just because she’s losing her own. She slams the door open, steps inside and finds Zulema on her back on the bed, music blasting from the speakers connected to her phone. Wide, dark eyes immediately meet hers in surprise.

“You act like a fifteen year old!” Maca complains and leans over the brunette to grab her phone to turn the music off but Zulema is quick and jerks it away from her, “Turn that shit down!”

“No.” She mumbles, eyes still on the screen, which provokes the blonde even more,

“Listen, I want to make sure I’m gone before they get to us, okay? You’re dead anyway, it’s not like it’s a big deal if they get to you…” She finally has Zulema’s attention, her eyes are now on her, “I don’t have _time_ to kill you first. Besides, it’s pointless when you think about it—” 

The brunette suddenly stands and Maca almost trips backwards in surprise, 

“Maybe…” she drawls, “I should be the one to shoot simply because you don’t have the balls to do it.” 

Maca’s eyebrows shoot up. She’s clearly offended. 

Bingo.

“ _Perdón?_ I’m not the innocent girl you met on my first day in prison anymore. You have no _idea_ what I’m capable of.” She argues. Zulema chuckles bitterly, shaking her head,

“I know you, Rubia. I’ve seen the naked truth, quite _literally._ You’re basic. No spice. Nothing special.” She grimaces, “We’ve spent almost two years together in a tiny caravan, not to mention the years in prison, what do I _not_ know about you?”

“Well, you don’t know what I’m like... whether it’s with a gun or in bed, or with everything else that you ain’t involved in.” She states, not a single trace of amusement in her tone,.

“In bed?” Zulema repeats, amusement _evident_ on her face, “You’re almost making me curious..!” 

“In your _dreams_.” Maca sneers. The brunette takes a step closer before leaning in,

“I bet your preferences in _bed_ are as vanilla as the rest of you.” She muses, her voice low with the usual hint of distaste as her eyes wander down the younger woman.

“Well, you’re never gonna find out so you can stop fantasizing.” The blonde spits back, “I’d rather shoot you than—”

“Oh _dispárame,_ por _favor._ . _!”_ Zulema sarcastically begs in the most dramatic way possible before she bursts into venomous laughter.   
  


While Zulema is busy mocking her, Maca takes the opportunity to snatch the phone out of her hands but just as she’s taken it into her possession, one of those hands grabs a steady hold of her throat. She should have known that that was going to happen. After all, this is Zulema’s signature move and for some reason Maca always seemed to be her favorite target. Her gaze is boring into her. 

“Let go.” Zulema says, as calm as ever, but the strength of her grasp tells otherwise. The way Zulema could go from genuinely amused to homicidal within a second had stopped surprising the blonde by now.

“No.” Maca mouths, not willing to give in just yet. Zulema pulls her closer. So close they can feel each other’s furious breath on their face, “What are you gonna do? Kill me?” she whispers and for some reason, darker eyes fall to watch her lips as those words form. She doesn’t say anything and the tension makes Maca desperate for a reaction. 

“Kill me then. Do it, you _coward!_ ” She snaps and puts her hand on top of Zulema’s to tighten the grip around her own throat. As the pressure increases, her lips part and the brunette cannot seem to take her eyes off the blonde’s mouth. She slightly gasps for air before leaning forward to maximize the strain even further and it makes the other woman squirm in her seat. Maca is pretty sure she’s never seen Zulema really distracted, until now. The fingers against her skin are starting to doubt but Maca’s are preventing her from pulling way. ‘ _Do it’,_ she mouths, again, this time completely soundless. 

Zulema blinks. Something about the way Maca’s hand squeezes her own and the way she leans into her. The way her eyes beg her to do something to her and the way she can feel her pulse pound in her palm, tells her she’s not asking to be killed. She’s not even asking to get hurt. Quite the opposite, in fact. She’s enjoying this and she’s in need of more. 

She pulls the gun out of her pants and presses it against her neck, right below her jawline,

“Slowly… or with a bang?” 

Her whispering sends shivers down Maca’s spine. She squeezes a little extra and Maca stops breathing. 

“You better choose before I do it for you.” She breathes, eyes on the pale lips in front of her. Maca’s airways are completely cut off by Zulema’s grasp and she can’t form a single word no matter how hard she tries.

“No? _Vale…_ ” Zulema murmurs and is just about to make another move when a ’click’ sound makes her pause. The one belt that was around her waist falls to the floor. The brunette raises her brows in an ’oh’ kind of manner. She was about to start a game and the brunette wasn’t opposed to it, “is that supposed to be a threat?” 

Maca still cannot speak, just barely breathe but manages to give her a stern gaze saying ‘ _your move’._

Zulema simply cocks the gun. Move made.

Macarena’s turn. She puts two fingers on each side of the second belt that’s around her hips and unbuckles it too. Another ‘click’.

Zulema snorts. She isn’t sure what the blonde is trying to achieve by undressing her but part of her is rather curious to find out. 

Her move. There’s really nothing left to do for her than to pull the trigger. She leans in, intriguingly close to the pretty face in front of her and lowers her voice,

“... **_Boom_ ** _._ ”

Maca doesn’t even hesitate when she launches forward and bites down Zulema’s neck. Roughly, carelessly and with the gun still pressed against her own. To her surprise, Zulema doesn’t pull away, as if she knew this was going to happen. As if she too _wanted_ it to happen and carefully removes the gun from the blonde and puts it on the counter behind her, still leaning into the other woman.

This was stupid. Reckless, naïve and irresponsible but _damn_ it felt good. Like a weight lifting off their shoulders; a tension being resolved. 

“You should be happy you’re still alive, Rubia…” Zulema states breathlessly, squeezing her eyes closed as the other woman’s teeth sink into her skin at her pulse point. “Not be stupid and ask me to kill you, pero _lo juro_... I will.” The music is still playing loudly. Maca completely forgot to turn it off, for obvious reasons.

“So you’ll do it after all?” Maca mumbles against hot skin and Zulema smirks,

“No,” she moans, “Never to save you, _tonta_.”

Maca suddenly comes back up and grabs her face roughly, fingers digging into her cheeks,

“So you’ll just fuck us both over, huh?” She says, no signs of irony on her face. “Who’s being the stupid one now?” The older woman rolls her eyes and jerks herself out of Maca’s grip. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll probably kill you long before a scenario like that occurs.” She mocks. Maca leans closer, eyes switching between each other, and lets her hand wander south. With her face just millimeters from hers, she unbuttons the last button keeping her black cargo pants in place. Their breaths are irregular, nerve wrecking and desperate. 

“You have the chance right now, why don’t you?” she breathes as her hand dives beneath the fabric. 

It’s like Zulema suddenly forgets how to breathe as Maca runs her fingers through her center, sending shivers of pleasure up her spine. She bites down her lower lip, hard. Maca enjoys every sign of satisfaction she can possibly spot on the brunette’s features as her fingers plays with the most sensitive parts of her and to her pleasant surprise, she’s already wet. Zulema never lets her guard down, but it looks pretty damn close to be happening right now 

“I don’t care what happens to you.” She states, her voice strained. 

“So shoot,” Maca mocks and moves her body closer to hers only to get better access, “cuz I’m starting to think you like this...” she whispers.

Eyes lock with dark green as she enters her, so slowly it’s mentally painful. The older woman can’t help but to gasp when she curls her fingers, breaking the eye contact in an attempt to hide how good it actually feels. She’s trying her hardest not to let the blonde have it that easily but as soon as she sets ger hand in motion, she cannot help but let an involuntary sound slip through her vocal chords. Her hips automatically roll against her hand to increase the friction. She isn’t at all as discreet as she would have wanted to be able to be. 

Maca watches the brunette’s lips part, her teeth clench and eyes shut close and it makes her so enchanted and distracted that, for a second, she forgets what she’s doing. Her eyes are lost in thought and that is what gives her away. Zulema is quick to notice and takes the opportunity to push the blonde off of herself, only to force her down onto her back in the white sheets behind them. Maca gasps in surprise but it doesn’t take long before her startled features change into a frown,

“I’m not done with you..!” She argues as Zulema takes a step back,

Zulema smirks, “No, you are not.” 

Her pants fall from her hips and hits the floor and her T shirt is pulled over and off her head before she crawls over the younger woman, whose eyes have grown twice their size. Her red and black mesh top is still on but it doesn’t bother her. She puts one knee on each side of her head and Maca immediately wraps her arms around her naked thighs before her hands continue to travel up her hips where they stop. Zulema raises her brows and nods as if to urge her on, so Maca nervously grabs a hold of the black lace right beneath her fingertips and rips it apart with her bare hands. It was easier than she thought it would be. Perhaps thanks to the adrenaline... 

The older woman lets out a sigh of satisfaction and runs a hand into the blonde beach waves under her as a sign of approval. 

Maca hadn’t done this before, let alone been in this position, and Zulema knew it. But the thought of that actually made them both excited, though in completely different ways. 

Zulema is a natural leader in all the ways and will not hesitate to make sure Maca learns what’s just right and what’s not. In all honesty, she liked these kind of power games. She liked being on top and in charge. Especially with someone as inexperienced as Macarena. She hadn’t had this happen to her with a woman before and just sitting over her, legs on each side of her face, made her belly flutter with desire. 

Maca on the other hand, would normally get nervous and freak out but after all these years in prison, the last couple of years of robberies and moving around, never knowing what’s gonna happen next, surprises had begun to excite her. Besides, this had been one of the more pleasant surprises in a _while_. She didn’t even mind not having done this before, she didn’t even mind her being a woman. In fact, she was eager; desperate for a taste. 

” _Venga…”_ Zulema urges, gently, for once.

Maca’s fingertips sink into her thighs before she hesitantly leans in and their eye contact breaks. The brunette inhales sharply as the blonde places a kiss on her inner thigh, frustratingly close to where she needs her. She wasn’t really sure what to expect from the blonde but she knew that teasing is inevitable with this woman no matter the situation. Maca’s lips part and as she moves over to the other thigh, she lets her hot breath tickle her on the way. Zulema closes her eyes as the next kiss is placed on her. 

She’s just about to take a deep breath to prepare for what’s to come, when her attempt to inhale turns into a gasp as a warm, wet tongue abruptly interrupts her. Although the sensation strucks her like lightning, she refuses to make any type of sound already. So instead, she throws her head back, tightens her grip around the blonde hair curled up in her fist and keeps her mouth shut. 

But Maca knows. The sinful gasp that escaped her earlier gave her away. Zulema is _craving_ this and if she were to stop now, she’s probably taken her last breath, quite literally.

She starts gently. After all, she needs to test the waters since she has no idea what she is doing… or does she? She’s a woman too, how hard could it be? She lets her tongue dip into her, just to tease, but the brunette ain't having it. She rolls her hips to give the blonde better access but instead of cooperating, she stops. Zulema opens her eyes,

”... _Rubia!”_ She hisses, annoyed because she knows she’s playing games with her. Maca chuckles and starts over. It takes patience, which Zulema doesn’t have, to stay focused and sane as the blonde teases her all over again, 

“Maca, _joder—!”_ She whines, so desperately it’s on the verge of a cry. Macarena would normally laugh, but the sound of Zulema begging does things to her that she’s never felt before. Things that makes her feel like she’s losing control; like she too is growing impatient. 

Her tongue dips into her again. This time slightly deeper and it makes the brunette clench her teeth. She slowly finds her way up to the bundle of nerves she knows is throbbing for attention. Little by little, her tongue starts moving; dancing over and around it. Zulema’s breathing grows heavier, on the verge of turning into actual sounds. Her grip around blonde hair tightens even further. Maca stops again. But before the brunette has the chance to complain, she places a kiss right onto her sweet spot, before wrapping her lips around her and gently draws it into her mouth. 

_That_ makes a sound leave the older woman’s chest and sends a shockingly good sensation through Maca’s own body. It’s just a gentle, airy moan but the vulnerability it holds makes Maca weak and the warmth in her lower belly only grows with each sound the other woman makes, that’s now anything but forced.

Her tongue starts drawing circles, enters her momentarily only to retire back to her most sensitive areas. She’s moving a little faster now and so is the pace of Zulema’s pulse. Never in a lifetime would she have thought she could make her, of all people, feel this way. Zulema wasn’t the kind of person that let herself go, not even when it came to sex. She didn’t like other people having control over her, neither her mind nor her body. Pleasure was weakness and distraction in her eyes. Vulnerability. Something she would never show another person. Until now.

Maca sneaks a hand, that the brunette doesn’t even seem to notice, between her legs and quickly puts two fingers in her mouth without interrupting the session. Her tongue is back at it in a second but this time, accompanied by two digits sinking into her with ease. Not prepared for that move, Zulema groans. It’s guttural and _delicious._ A throaty, melodic, lustful sound that shoots electricity straight to Maca’s core. 

She wants more of that. She wants more of Zulema’s voice. She slowly moves them back out only to thrust them into her again, over and over and over again.  
  


Zulema feels her cheeks turn rosy from all the blood rushing to her head. Rushing to her lower belly; rushing through her entire body. The hand that’s not busy tugging the blonde curls below her, is slammed onto the window frame in front of her in an attempt to gain some stability. She’s not sure she’s going to be able to hold herself up much longer. 

She moans again, completely losing control over the way her vocal cords act. She sounds younger as the sounds erupting her turn lighter the closer she gets to the edge. Maca’s fingers curl and touch her in all the right places, until the pleasure grows unbearable for the woman on top of her. 

Her hand is drenched, her chin dripping by now. The older woman is gasping for air, her thighs trembling. Every breath is a cry. She adds a third finger and Zulema’s back arches, her mouth falls open but nothing comes out at first. Then suddenly, her arousal is evident in every way possible. Maca’s hand being wet is an _understatement_. Her voice trembles and cracks as the orgasm hits her and it’s music to the blonde’s ears. She’s at her peak of that vulnerability that’s so rare and Maca is enjoying every second of it. 

Realizing Zulema’s legs are giving in as she’s getting heavier on her hand, she puts her free hand on her waist and pushes her over. She’s too weak and exhausted to make any kind of resistance and falls onto to the bed without a word, simply heaving for air. 

“Not too bad for a first time, eh?” Maca pants as she wipes her chin with the back of her hand. Zulema doesn’t reply, but covers her face with an arm to try to hide her still flushed cheeks and heavy eyes. It doesn’t work very well. Her body is still shivering; her skin still hot. Maca leans over her and runs a soft hand up her inner thigh, just reaching her core when her hand gets slapped and thrown aside,

”Sensitive?” Maca mocks, with a wide smirk adorning her face. The brunette just frowns, still too unstable to dare to speak. Seeing her like this amused her _immensely_. 

She chuckles and hooks a finger around one of Zulema’s and slowly moves her arm out of the way of her face. She wants to savor every second and every phase of this. The other woman has gathered herself a little now. Maca grabs a pair of thongs from the little locker above them and throws them on her face. 

“Just you _wait_ , Rubita.” She threatens under her breath, her voice hoarse, as she struggles to get them on. Maca just smiles. She looked pretty with her tinted cheeks and her split bangs that have gotten slightly stuck to her damp skin. 

“I’m waiting.” Maca teases. 

It’s like her bratty manners trigger something in Zulema. Using the last powers her tender body possesses, she pushes herself up to grab a steady grip of Maca’s yellow flannel and forces her off the bed. Once the blonde stands, she pulls herself up as well, until they’re standing face to face, intimidatingly close to each other. She takes a hold of each side of the garment and _pulls_. Buttons scatter over the hard floor and the last piece of clothing the blonde is wearing is ripped right open. Maca just watches, shocked, intrigued and extremely turned on all at once. The older woman slams a hand against her now naked chest and pushes her all the way until her back hits the kitchen counter. Maca gasps in pain, but for some reason, this kind of pain feels _good_. The brunette pushes herself up against her, as close as she can physically get, before sinking her teeth into soft flesh below her jaw while her hands sneak underneath the fabric and around her small waist. Maca kind of expected warm kisses, but Zulema never does what you expect her to do. She knows what she wants and she bites. Quite literally. 

Maca is so distracted by the teeth threatening her exposed veins that she doesn’t notice the hand that sneaks into her grey shorts. She only notices when a finger runs through her wetness and with no mercy whatsoever, starts putting pressure right where she is way too sensitive at the moment. She’s had lots of time to get worked up until now and is embarrassingly close already. The way Zulema is totally reckless with her isn’t helping...

She suddenly grabs her throat, another rough move, and starts moving her arm when Maca’s mouth falls open. She’s not even sure if she’s reacting to pain or pleasure anymore but she can’t help but to let out a genuine moan as she feels Zulema thrust knuckle deep into her.

“ _Mírame,”_ she murmurs, but the blonde is completely devoured by the sensation and won’t even open her eyes. Zulema grabs her jaw, “ _Mírame.”_ She repeats, a little louder and this time, their eyes meet. Maca’s knees are close to giving in, so she has to push her even tighter against the counter to keep her from crumpling to the floor. 

“Don’t pass out on me now, cariño..!” She snickers as she draws softer circles with the tip of her middle finger. 

“ _Zulema—“_ Maca signals, completely out of breath and the brunette knows right away what she’s trying to tell her. It’s always been like that. They don't need to use words to understand each other. Especially not right now. 

She puts a hand on the back of her head, urging the younger woman to lean onto her shoulder as she places soft kisses along her neck, all while she fucks her completely _senseless_. 

When Maca’s body starts trembling in her grasp and her moans have turned into cries, she knows she’s just a couple movements away from pushing her over the edge and she is going to _watch_ it. Her timing is precise and right when the wave hits the younger woman, she grabs her face and watches with fascination written across her every feature. Focused, with her lips parted and eyes examining every little detail as the pleasure she brings her makes her senses explode. 

Their hearts are pounding equally as hard right now and the sounds leaving Maca’s mouth in falsetto almost brings Zulema over the edge another time. It was something about seeing another person feel all of this because of her and her only, that satisfied Zulema in a possessive, wicked kind of way. Maca melts around her fingers as the brunette continues to move them, gently, to make sure she enjoys every little bit of what’s left of the high. 

“ _Zulema…”_ she pants, face still resting on her shoulder,

“Hm..?” The older woman hums,

“I— I need t— …lay down.” She points and Zulema chuckles before literally throwing her onto the bed next to them. She drops down next to her, them both now laying on their back. Maca tries to catch her breath, while Zulema stares at the ceiling. 

It’s quiet for a moment, until Macarena turns her head to look at Zulema. The brunette can feel her gaze and throws an eye to the side,

“What?” 

Maca just smiles. The silent treatment makes Zulema eventually turn her head too,

“ _What?_ ” She asks again, now skeptically frowning at the mischievous grin next to her. The blonde still won’t respond but suddenly rolls on top of her and pushes herself up with her hands on each side of the brunette, facing her from above. Dark eyes switch between light. It’s quiet again.

“Don’t.” Zulema finally speaks.

“Don’t what..?” Maca half-whispers.

“You know what.” Zulema murmurs, not letting her go with her eyes. Maca shakes her head, the corners of her mouth curling upwards. Zulema looking dead serious.

“Mh-mh.” The older woman nods. 

The blonde leans closer,

“If you kiss me, everything about this changes.” Zulema warns.

Maca’s eyes fall to her lips nonetheless. Zulema’s heart races. Emotions aren’t her strongest suit, let alone love and she was terrified that this might actually bring that out of her for the first time in her life. This might be what breaks the walls that she’s built for as long as she can remember. She isn’t sure she wants that. She doesn’t know how to handle that. Sex is just sex, but this is about to turn into something more. Something she won’t have control over.

“Is that a bad thing..?” Maca asks in a whisper, barely audible. The brunette just stares at her, words just won’t leave her mouth. She doesn’t know the answer to that.

She then notices how the blonde abruptly leans in towards her...

“ _Macarena—_ “ She is cut off by lips capturing her own, softly, but with force. Everything goes silent. 

In that moment, that exact second, Zulema knew what she wanted. 

Their lips part and she inhales sharply, their eyes on each others lips. Maca leans in for another kiss, mouth a little more open this time. There is an intense warmth rushing through Zulema’s entire body, something she had never felt before. Even though she isn’t a very affectionate person she for some reason wants to touch the other woman’s hair, cheeks, neck… so she does. One hand goes up into blonde locks, while the other snakes around her neck. 

The kiss grows deeper. Tongues meet. Maca’s body is flat against her own, yet they’re holding onto each other for dear life as if to not drift apart. 

She gently bites down the younger woman’s lip. It felt different when it wasn’t her own. She liked it, it felt like a new version of a chokehold. Maca couldn’t speak nor move without getting a little hurt and it pleased her. After she lets go, she kisses it to soothe the area her teeth had been holding on to. She smiles and it’s contagious, apparently, because the blonde starts smiling even brighter. She kisses her again… and again and again. She never wants to stop and that’s a strange, new feeling to her. Why hadn’t she kissed her earlier? Could they have had more time?

Why is she feeling like this? Is she losing control? Why is she doing this to her, when she only has a couple of months left to live? Maca doesn’t know about the hallucinations, she doesn’t know how bad it is. She deserves better. She should never have let her. They should never have kissed. 

Maybe, if she just doesn’t tell her how she really feels, they can pretend this never happened. It was just a fling. Not love. 

**Not love.**

“See?” Macarena smiles, “not so bad after all?” 

“What?” 

“This ‘change’.”

“Nothing has changed, Rubia.” Zulema smiles, “I’m still gonna kill you one day.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! It motivates me more than you know.  
> I’ve decided to make a multi chapter sequel to this story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997006/chapters/60524677  
> I hope you like this one as well! xx


End file.
